Timeline
This is a rough timeline of events pertaining to the series. Historical Timeline 2007 * Sumio's Father disappears. 'November 20' 2008 'February 29' * Queen Airlines Flight 510 bound for Sapporo from Tokyo is hijacked and crashes into Iriai Coast. Kirio Imizuka is the sole survivor of the crash. As the alleged hijacker, his identity was undisclosed as he was a minor at the time. More coming soon... Current Timeline 2010 'September 17' *Evening: **Sumio rescues a girl from harassment in the Yūyami High School gymnasium storehouse. **Sumio discovers ǝnígmǝ for the first time. **Mina realizes Sumio had discovered ǝnígmǝ and rushes to her workplace, Club Lena. 'September 18' *From 12:00am After: **ǝnígmǝ kidnaps Mina on the elevator at Club Lena. *Morning to About 9:00am: **Sumio is admitted to Yūyami Hospital and begins to act violently until Shigeru visits to cheer him up. *11:00pm: **Sumio and Shigeru find themselves waking up inside Yūyami High's gymnasium with five others. *From after 11:10pm to at least 11:21pm: Everyone realizes they're trapped inside the gymnasium with no contact to the outside world. *After 11:21pm: ǝnígmǝ introduces himself as host of the Fifth e-test with the seven trapped students as participants: Sumio, Shigeru, Moto, Aru, Matsurigi, Hiina and Sudō. 'September 19' *12:00am **The Fifth e-test begins. *12:01am **Matsurigi leads the seven to find the passwords out together. *From 12:01am to About 4:05am **The seven discover that they do have to follow ǝnígmǝ's rules for the fifth e-test. **The first Shadow appears and snatches Matsurigi away. **The remaining students find the instructions for Password No. 3 in the teacher's desk of Room 3A with the help of Sumio's Dream Diary. **Challenge No. 3 **Kurisu peers at the participants from a dark corner. *About 4:05am **The students move into the infirmary and establish it as their base. *From 4:05am to 6:00am **Moto, Aru and Sudō scavenge the school for food supplies, while Shigeru accompanies Hiina to change her clothes. **Moto, Aru and Sudō find food and medicine, while Sumio, after having rested and written another entry, decides to follow Shigeru and Hiina into the showers to find the next password. **Hiina reveals her Ability, Third Hand to Shigeru in the shower. **Sumio finds the instructions to Password No. 5 down the shower drain. **Challenge No. 5 **Kurisu greets Matsurigi unconscious and trapped. *6:00am **The students reunite to see the sun rise and the Shigeru and Hiina are sent to sleep in the infirmary. *From 6:00am to After 8:00am **Sumio discovers another entry in his notebook describing where Matsurigi and the next password is. **Aru returns to the infirmary to take care of Shigeru and Hiina, while Sumio, Moto and Sudō decide to find Matsurigi. **The three find Matsurigi locked inside a chamber in the school's old incinerator and the next password locked in the other chamber. **Challenge No. 2 **Aru leaves the infirmary upon hearing a noise. **Sumio gives Matsurigi a pill they found that suppresses the inner Shadow, but Matsurigi only pretends to swallow it and saves the pill. **Kurisu separates Aru's head from his body, causing Aru to lose consciousness. *From 8:00am to ? More coming soon... Category:Events Category:Enigma